Love bug
by Ree-Vance
Summary: Because alas! It's that season again.


Lovebug

_Because, alas! It's that season again. _

Macao grumbled as he wiped yet _ another_ black creature off his arm. Seriously, the summer of '96 was probably Magnolia's biggest wave of those vile things. They chipped the pain off his new (not really) car and smelled so god damn awful!

What was the point of them? He questioned. They served no real purpose, except maybe, food for frogs and whatever. Maybe even Natsu. He guffawed at the thought of the thirteen-year old Natsu running around catching them and popping them into his mouth.

Lisanna would have a cow.

But enough is enough about vile bugs that seem to enjoy his company _oh-so-much. _The disgruntled man walked into the guild with a bang. He groaned and slid into a seat across from Wakaba ready to fight just to get the bugs off his mind.

Wakaba noticed him enter and opened his mouth to retort when a mug slammed down before Macao. Curiosity grabbed both men as the traveled up the mug and towards the slender arm that was still attached. Cana stood there in her 16-year-old glory with a soft smile on her face.

"Beer Macao? You look like you need it." Cana said delicately removing her hand and bringing it up to her head to tousle her locks. Macao sat transfixed on this hand for a moment longer before remembering where he was, and that his rival was watching him eye-rape Cana.

He crawled deep within his soul to find something to save him from the impending awkward chat later between the two men' he found none. The only solution? Laugh it off.

A grin cracked across Macao's face and he grabbed the mug gratefully.

"Thanks Cana!" She smiled at his retort and walked away with her bag of cards swishing back and forth after her like a tail.

He gulped down the beer so that he wouldn't have to talk to Wacaba, who was already eying him with a mischievous gleam. When sadly the mug was empty, he grunted and wiped his lips; ready to face Wacaba's jeers.

"Cana's cute isn't she?"

"Shut up." Macao groaned as his eyes followed a small black bug fly across the guild and land preciously on said girl's arm. She noticed it after Elfman pointed it out with a chuckle. Carefully she placed it on one lean finger and held it up to her face for examination. Her eyes lighting up with excitement and wonder as her cheeks turned rosy.

A soft coo of love came from her lips.

Macao thought it was all silly for a simple pest.

(_And of course he wasn't staring the whole time...well, maybe he was.)_

~!~!~

_'00_

Shit. Shitty McShit. Once again, those damn bugs were buzzing around Macao. Every summer, this happens, yet he is never prepared to fight against them.

Macao grumbled and walked into the guild annoyed, he glared at Wakaba, now older and showing it, and didn't bother to sneak a peek up Lucy's short skirts. The last one may have been because her new boyfriend, Natsu, was right next to her. Macao may be old, but he wasn't senile enough to try and mess with Natsu's girl. It was suicide really.

A black bug caught his eye when it was stationed on her leg though, just as Cana did all those years ago, Lucy picked it up and smiled at it.

It wrecked havoc in his brain, how could these girls find happiness in them?

"Love bugs." A feminine voice said suddenly behind him. He jumped and whirled around to see another one of their new members, Wendy, smiling up at him.

"W-What?" He stuttered out remembering that she had mentioned their wicked name. Wendy beamed at his response and clasped her hands together.

"They are called love bugs!"

"I know Wendy." He deadpanned. She swished her finger at him, as if to scold him.

"No, I mean they _are_ love bugs! Cana," Was Wendy always this interesting? Because suddenly Macao found himself hanging onto each word she said. Weird. "told me that if a, looooove bug, lands on you, it means that someone loves you!" She chirped pleased with her response. Her innocent eyes stared at him expectantly waiting to see if he understood.

"That's dumb. A bug can't bring you love." He said unaware of the eager drinker a few feet away watching his conversation. The brunette's face fell, Lucy scooted her tankard closer to her in consolation. Cana picked it up with one hand and gulped it down, trying to forget about what he said.

Wendy's face lost some gleam at his sentence.

"Oh... don't you believe in it Macao?" Wendy said trying to stir up some belief in him; a little bit for herself as well.

"Why should I? That's just dumb... love bugs bringing love..."

Cana let the alcohol wipe away any tears that he brought forth. Her gulps were so great in volume that she didn't hear what he said next.

("_If you love someone then you should catch one and give it to them."_)

**xXxXx**

_'01_

It didn't go as planned. No, not at all. Cana wheezed as she ran as far s her legs would carry her. How could she be so stupid? So dumb? Be living that her... no, that Gildarts would still want her?

Poppycock.

So what if today was the day she let four barrels of beer and Mirajane convince her to spill her guts to him? So what if when she caught up to him...

….he was holding a young red-head and cradling her pregnant belly?

SO WHAT? It didn't matter, she didn't need any of that _bullshit_ people call love. Fuck it. It can go have a orgy with itself. She didn't want it anymore. Her legs begged her to stop outside a alleyway, she complied feeling spent with every ounce of her heart.

Cana crumpled against the dirty wall and cried her heart out. It splattered over her knees, cheeks, fell to her feet and kissed them before raining onto the dirt.

She held her heart out to him and without knowing he stabbed it.

Screw love. Screw forever. Screw confessions. Screw Valentines. Screw weddings. Screw babies. Screw love hotels. Screw dating.

A small bug landed on her hand as she went to wipe mucus off her lip. Her eyes settled on it and with a new found rage she crushed it between her thumb and index finger.

_Screw love bugs!_

Guilt for killing it made her cry once more, it echoed off the walls.

And yet another came to rest on her shoulder. She brushed it away.

Another.

Another.

Another. Another. Another. Now it was just ridiculous she decided and looked up.

Smiling above her was Macao holding a jar full of the small bugs. Her teary eyes questioned him without words.

"If one lands on you it means someone loves you." He said leaning down. Cana squealed in surprise when his lips met hers. Not that she didn't like it of course. "But if someone gives you one it means they love you." He pulled away to see how she would react to him kissing her. Cana smiled and scooped one off her leg and put it on his nose. Macao stared at it crossing his eyes. Cana giggled and pulled him down again.

**xXxXx**

_'04_

Macao watched as a small bug landed on his hand, the very same hand that was connected to Cana's small white hand. He grinned and smiled at the bug.

"Idiot, what's so great about those bugs?" He heard Gray mumble. Macao sighed contently as out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue-haired water mage blush and scoot closer to him.

One day, he decided, Gray would understand why they were so great.

(_He still didn't like them on his car. They smelled like shit when his wipers crushed them!)_

**xXxXx**

**When I started writing this it was that season, GOD I LOVE THEM. And the bit about love was just a wives tale I grew up with. **

*****Entry to Litashe's Fairy Tail writing challenges round two!*****


End file.
